In recent years, in a broadcast receiving terminal such as a television, a program guide that displays information such as program channels, broadcast times and content, is realized. As a function of the program guide, for example, a preview that introduces a program by displaying a part of the program video has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of adding data indicating a part of a program video to meta data relating to the program, transmitting the data to a receiving terminal, and thereby creating a preview for displaying a part of the program video corresponding to the data.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of adding information relating to given content to meta data corresponding to another content. That is, the technique realizes preview distribution by adding information relating to the main program content (for example, the reception method of the main program content) to meta data corresponding to the program preview.
Thus, the preview indicating an outline of the program content is distributed to the user before distribution of the program content. The user grasps an outline of the program content by referring to the preview and requests distribution of the program content. By this means, the user can identify the desired program content, so that the user can cut wasteful spending on program content that charges a fee, for example.    Patent Document 1: International Patent No. WO00/45593    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-282634